Sonny With A Chance of Being Forced
by ElenaDarren
Summary: How much do Sonny and Chad have to go through to finally be together? Well, one gets drunk, there's kissing, oh, and they get tied up, literally. Channy One-shot. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Well, here is another one. What can I say? I just love Channy.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to say it? *sigh* Fine, I don't own SWAC. **

Chad was walking down the halls of Condor Studios humming to the song on his iPhone when he saw something he thought he'd never see. Nico was carrying a giggling Sonny bridal style who was singing at the top of her lungs. Chad chuckled and went over to a struggling Nico.

"Hey," Chad said and Nico jumped, Sonny, on the other hand, stopped singing and exclaimed, "Chad!"

Sonny took her arms away from Nico's neck and jumped out of her arms; she walked over to Chad, wrapped her arms around _his_ neck and slammed her lips onto his. Sonny kissed him enthusiastically for a second then pulled away before Chad could do anything.

Nico quickly came over and hugged Sonny to him, Chad, being very dazed from Sonny's kiss, glared at Nico. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped, "Sonny?"

Sonny giggled in response hid he head in Nico's chest, "She's drunk. She wasn't looking and grabbed the wrong drink, "Nico explained.

Chad nodded, "So, um, why isn't anyone else helping you?" Chad would never say it, but he was extremely jealous. Why did Sonny go to a party and not invite him? Why was _Nico_ helping her? Were they a couple?

"She was my date, and we promised each other if this happened then we would help each other out," Nico said lifting Sonny back into a bridal style position.

Chad didn't say anything, he couldn't. What could he say? He looked back at Sonny, she had her head on Nico's shoulder and was humming again. "So do you need a lif-"

Chad stopped talking when Sonny lifted her head up from Nico's shoulder and kissed him square on the mouth. Nico didn't move and just closed his eyes and kissed her back until Sonny stopped and put her head back on his shoulder. Nico sighed and looked back at Chad, "Sorry about that, when she's drunk she kisses _everyone_. She was kissing some chick when I found her," he said, chuckling.

Chad nodded, "Hm, whatever. Do you need a lift?" He asked quickly. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. He couldn't even look at them, if he did he had an urge to go and hit Nico, and if he looked at Sonny he felt like ripping her from his arms and kissing her.

Nico nodded but Chad didn't see it, "Yeah, thanks man that would help a lot."

Chad nodded and walked in the opposite direction to his car. Nico huffed from Sonny's weight and followed. Chad raised an eyebrow, "Do you need any help? I could carry her on the way to the car."

Nico shook his head, "I got it, she'll wake up any second and go back to her kissing spree."

Chad laughed, "I'll turn my head, here give her over." and he stretched his arms out.

Nico considered it for a moment and shook his head again, "I got it."

Chad sighed before going over to Nico and taking Nico from him, it wasn't that hard, Nico had a good grip on her, but his arms were tired out from holding her for so long. Nico opened his mouth to protest, then thought about it and closed his mouth.

Chad smirked and held Sonny to his chest, he didn't notice it before, but she did indeed smell like alcohol. They walked in silence, when they were in front of Chad's car Sonny woke up, lifted her head and kissed Chad. And, even though he didn't want to, he turned his head so she only got the corner of his mouth. Nico hurried over and took Sonny from him. Chad frowned and looked away as Sonny settled to kissing Nico. He unlocked the door and opened the door to the back seats of the car. Nico placed Sonny in the car then slide in after her. Chad went to the front and started the car.

"Where am I going first?" he asked.

"You only have to make one stop, to Sonny's house."

Chad closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "I have to say this because Sonny could kill me later, but you're not going to do anything Sonny would approve of, are you?"

Nico looked at him appalled, "No. I would never do that to Sonny."

Chad studied him through his rear view mirror, he finally decided he was telling the truth and nodded. The whole trip there was silent, except for Sonny's humming every once in a while. Chad looked at the two once and regretted it, Sonny had her head on Nico's shoulder and her arms in a tight hug around his waist, Nico wrapped his arms around her as if shielding her and his head was on top of hers, a smile on his face. Chad looked away and for the rest of the drive kept his eyes on the road.

Finally, they stopped at Sonny's house and Chad got out to open the door. Nico came around through the other side and leaned in the car to lift Sonny yet again. Nico handed Chad the keys and Chad went to unlock the door, them entered and Nico sent Sonny down on the couch. He nodded toward Chad, "Thanks for your help, man."

Chad just nodded and left. When he arrived at his house he went straight for his room, ignoring his family asking him what was wrong and laid down on his bed, heartbroken.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next two weeks, Chad avoided Sonny and Nico as much as he could. Chad had even gotten rid of, kind of, everything of Sonny's or that reminded him of Sonny (it was under his bed). He erased her number from his phone (though he had it memorized), he got rid of her pictures that were on all his mirrors (but not the one in his wallet), and even refused to talk about her in his blogs (but wouldn't refuse to hear news about fans wanting Channy).

Then one day Chad was taking his sister to the mall with friends when he saw Nico making out with Tawni. Did Sonny and Nico break up? Or was Nico cheating on Sonny? Chad decided to take a picture for evidence and promised to tell Sonny the next time he saw her.

That didn't take long.

Right after Chad took the photo he felt someone hit him, "Hey! What do you thin-....Oh, Sonny," he said, shocked.

Sonny scoffed, "Yeah, it's me. What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you see them?!" he asked, pointing to Nico and Tawni.

Sonny shrugged, "Yeah, I see them, so? Why are you taking a picture of them? Do you plan on showing that to the press?"

"No, I was going to show it to you. Aren't you and Nico dating?"

Sonny scrunched her eyebrows together, "No, Nico and I were never dating."

"Yes, you were. You went to a party with him, got drunk and you...you were his date! That's called _dating_."

Sonny chuckled, "You heard about that? I was Nico's date as a friend, nothing more. Tawni didn't want to go because she had to get her beauty sleep for a sketch the next day, so she told me to go with him."

Chad tried to digest this, "You _kissed_ me. I drove you and Nico to your house. Don't you remember any of that?" he yelled.

"No, but sorry about kissing you, I get very kissy when I'm drunk. Nico and Tawni knew that, they're fine with it because Nico and I are _just friends_."

Chad ran a hand through his hair "Whatever, Monroe. I gotta go. I just wanted to tell you."

Sonny nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Chad. It's good to know you'd do that for me."

Chad nodded and left her, once he turned around he grinned, relieved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day

Chad was sitting in his dressing room, trying to memorize his script when his phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the screen before answering, "CDC here."

"Chad? It's Tawni, you have to get over here right now, its Sonny."

Chad didn't think twice before getting up and running down the hall to the So Random territory, "Ok, where are you?"

"In our dressing room, hurry."

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and hung up.

Chad finally made it to the girl's dressing room, when he entered the room was dark. "Um, hel-"

He couldn't finish what he was going to say, someone grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back, another person put a towel on his mouth and tied it behind his head. "Mmf!" He exclaimed when someone else pushed him down onto a chair and spun him around, rope pulling him to the chair, the chair slowed and the person tied the rope, then the lights went on. The first thing he saw was Sonny in the same position at the other side of the room. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Ok, now what?"

Chad turned his head, Nico was standing over him with Grady at his side. Zora, Portly, Tawni, and Selena Gomez came from behind the curtain to the changing room. "Move Chad over to Sonny, but not too close," Selena replied.

_Chad's POV_

Grady obeyed and rolled me over so I was about a foot away from Sonny, I checked over Sonny frantically, making sure she was ok. "Sonny, Chad, do either of you know why you're here?" Portlyn asked.

We both shook our heads.

Tawni spoke next, "You two are stubborn and in love with each other, whether you want to admit it or not."

I looked to Sonny to see her reaction, she blushed and looked back at me. I felt my face heat up as well.

Selena smirked, "And you just proved us right. Now we are going to let you talk, but if you fight us we will put them back on."

Nico went and took Sonny's off and Portlyn came to take mine off.

"What the hell?!"

"What is the point in this?!"

We both yelled, Tawni sighed, "Quiet!"

We hushed.

"Now we are going to do some tests, if you don't like them you have to say so, and I mean you have to tell the truth. I'll know if you're lying, so don't try me," Selena threatened.

"What type of tests?" Sonny asked.

"Love test."

"How are you doing to do that?" I asked.

"Here Chad, here's an example," Portlyn said and she nudged Nico. Nico sighed and looked to Tawni for permission to continue, she nodded and Nico went over to Sonny.

"Um, what are you doing? Nico?" Sonny whispered, as Nico bent down, his lips were an inch from Sonny when I spoke.

"Don't," I growled, glaring at Nico. "What happened to you two being only friends?!" I questioned Sonny when Nico moved away.

"We are only friends!"

Tawni laughed, "He's dating me, but I gave him permission to do that."

"_Why?_" I was extremely pissed now. Was this some kind of game for them? What the fuck were they doing?

Selena's eyes narrowed, she walked over to me and went behind my chair, she placed a hand behind it and rolled me out to the hall, she shut the door and untied the ropes to the chair.

_Sonny's POV_

"What are you guys doing? Whatever does on between Chad and I _stay_ between us. You shouldn't be doing this."

Zora spoke, "It used to be that way, until the sexual tension got so bad no one could be near the two of you when you were together. We are sick of it, and you two are doing anything to fix it, so we are doing it for you."

Everyone in the room nodded, I gapped at them.

"There is no sexual tension between us!"

Tawni shook her head, "Answer me honestly, Sonny. Do you like Chad?"

I shook my head, "I love him," I said looking down, giving up. There was no point lying, they knew.

Nico put a hand on my shoulder, "There isn't any shame in loving someone, Sonny. We are fine with it."

I looked up and studied all of them. I smiled, they were fine with it. "Thanks."

Chad and Selena walked in the room then. Selena came over and covered my mouth. "Mmmfmm!"

Chad stared at me, his arms crossed and he nodded toward Selena. All of a sudden I was moving out of the room, then I was blind folded. I heard Chad and Selena whispering before we came to a stop. Chad took off the blind fold. "Sonny, how do you feel about me? And tell me the truth." he said, crossing his arms and leaned on the wall, watching me.

"You tell me first," I countered, not wanting to tell him.

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, well, I'm tied up."

"So? I was tied up!"

"Was. I still am."

"Just tell me, Monroe."

"Why? Be a gentlemen and tell me first."

"Lady's first."

"This lady doesn't want to go first."

"Too bad."

"Fine, we can say it at the same time."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I smiled, "So, uh, do you love me enough to untie me?"

Chad titled his head, "Maybe, but what do I get in return?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, "What do you want?"

"Be my girlfriend."

I nodded, "Ok, now untie me."

"I wasn't done."

"You can have whatever you want, now untie me."

He laughed, "Anything. Ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later

I looked over at my boyfriend, "Do I really have to do this?"

Chad nodded, "Yup."

I sighed and raised the sign in my hand up, "**Chad Dylan Cooper is the hottest, sexiest, actor in the whole world! And he is the best actor of our generation! Go Mackenzie Falls!**" I screamed and ran around the parking lot, paparazzi flashing their cameras.

I screamed a girly fan screech one last time and ran to Chad's car and jumped in.

"Happy?" I asked.

Chad nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe."

I smiled, "Good, because I'm not kissing you for a month."

Chad's face fell, then he grinned, "That's fine. Hey, you want to go to a Hollywood party tonight?"

**A/N; Ok, I really don't like this. But I spend too much time to not upload it. Please, review. Even flames are welcomed. I'm ready to torch it myself.**


End file.
